The changes in sleep with aging are substantial. This is a proposal to study the interrelations between patterns of sleep, structure of sleep and subjective responses to sleep in normal fifty year old subjects who have many or few complaints about their sleep. In addition, the relationships of these measures to concomitant behavioral variables (cognitive, affective and psychomotoric) will be assessed.